


follow

by justK



Series: kunten nation [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Qian Kun, Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Betaed, This ship needs love, Top Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, and I'm here to deliver, i guess it has no major plot, imma put canon compliant anyways, it can very well be whatever you want it to be, it doesn't have a specific setting, it's more a drabble than anything else honestly, it's porn??, other than kunten sharing a moment, soft porn tho, with minor kinks if you read into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: i won’t ask you where you are taking me.nor why.nor what for.you want to walk? then, i’ll follow you.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: kunten nation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61
Collections: kun bottom that's all





	follow

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i may have.

hands ran down his spine, caressing his soft skin, feeling, one by one, each of the bumps of his backbone, his skin bristled with each stroke, each time Ten moved his nails on any part of his body, stealing gasps and sighs out of him.

“ _god,_ you feel so good around me, babe,” Ten had said, his voice raspy and forbidding. Kun arched his back even more, plopping his weight on his chest, his arms extended over his head, hands grasping to whatever he could find, the muscles tensing on his back looked exquisite. Ten ran his nails over the tender back of Kun’s thighs, enough indication for Kun to understand Ten wanted him to spread his legs even more. he complied, because Kun was but indulgent and he always followed Ten _so well,_ that Ten followed him like a little duck in return, complementing each other in different aspects.

Kun was rather vocal in bed, Ten knew this even though he had never heard it, because each time they were together, Kun would bite so hard his own lips or take a pillow between his teeth to muffle his cries, Ten never cared to change that, at least not before, because he understood that Kun was afraid, and so was he.

not now though. now Ten was _fearless_ , because now he knew for sure that Kun was _his_ , and he had come to understand that as long as he could have Kun, he could face anything that was to come.

so Ten’s hand meandered under Kun’s soft waist and abs, until he could place his palm, open wide, on his naked chest to pull him up to his level, until Kun was kneeling in front of him, his back colliding with Ten’s sweaty chest, his hand moved even higher, until it rested comfortably around the base of Kun’s neck, without pressing, just lingering there as an anchor to reality.

“say my name,” Ten asked. _no_. he _begged_. “say my name loudly for everyone to hear.”

a barely audible _ah_ left Kun’s lips, as his left hand rested on his lower abdomen, feeling very well the outline of Ten’s eager cock inside him, hitting all the right places. 

“Ten,” he immediately chanted, following his lead. Ten’s hand landed over his, admiring over his shoulder the pretty, hardly visible, bulge on Kun’s thin belly.

“louder, baby,” Ten demanded.

“ah! Ten!” Kun moaned higher this time, right after Ten hit dead on his prostate, sending him forward with the strength of it. 

“like that,” he cherished, pulling his hips back so he could turn a panting Kun over, to let him rest on his back. Kun whined at the loss, high-pitched and demanding. “how impatient,” he said and with no warning, he went all the way inside Kun.

“ _Ten!_ ” Kun positively _screamed_ this time, all his fears left behind, forgotten and unwritten. 

“ _yes,_ ” Ten hissed when Kun clenched around him. “i want everyone to know you’re mine. tell me, handsome,” he lowered his right hand to stroke Kun’s length, long and agonising, but good, so, _so good_. “tell me who you belong to.”

“to you,” the older answered immediately, while his head thrashed from side to side on the pillow. “i belong to you,” Kun repeated, voiced in a lower octave. Ten growled, he wanted Kun to shout it from the rooftops, for the mundane world to know it too. so he stopped his movements at the base of Kun’s length, with just enough pressure, and just in time to stop him from cumming, to make him cum dry and painful but equally delectable. Kun cried, tears escaped his eyes and he moaned, loud and clear, what Ten wanted to hear. “ _i am yours, Ten! i belong to you!_ ”

“that’s right,” Ten resumed his movements, this time harder, faster, smoother. “you’re mine and now everyone knows it.”

Kun nodded enthusiastically, his mouth open to breathe, his knuckles turned white due to the force he was grasping the covers between his fingers, and rowdy, reckless moans leaving his mouth, unstoppable, insatiable. Ten gripped Kun’s hips harder, burying his fingers in his skin, leaving angry red and possessive marks. 

“cum for me, now,” Ten commanded. “would you?”

it was a question, but Kun knew he had to follow his orders, and so he let himself go just after he felt the first warm load fill his insides. 

“ _Ten, Ten, Ten!_ ” Kun sang.

“ _Kun,_ ” Ten growled back.

they waited a few minutes to catch their breaths and only then, Ten stood up to clean and tuck Kun under the covers, jumping in with him.

“they’ll know now,” Ten murmured while Kun combed his hair lovingly.

“i know,” Kun answered, calm, peaceful.

“aren’t you afraid?” the younger asked. 

Kun shook his head. “not anymore.”

“why?”

“why, i trust you,” he replied, looking at him in the eye. “ _i won’t ask you where you are taking me. nor why. nor what for. you want to walk? then, i’ll follow you._ ” Kun kissed Ten’s lips. “you’ve always led me to all the correct places. i trust you blindly.”

Ten smiled. 

“what if i lead you to the end of the world?”

“as long as it’s with you i’ll deem it a right place.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> it's not related to any of my previous works, it's just free kuntent and i just hope you enjoy.


End file.
